A Devil's Due
by windstorm16
Summary: Her entire life all Naruko has known was pain and suffering, though she pushed through with the love and support of her mother. Then Naruko lost the only person she cared about while the one responsible continued living, now after years of training Naruko has returned to show her tormentors the true meaning of despair and soon the Devil will get her Due.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is another Naruko story, another unique one I hope. Also the first part of this story was inspired by and borrowed, with permission, from SinbadThe3rd's story "The Surgeon of Death", if you haven't go check it out it's really great story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Throughout the Elemental Nations there are many legendary and power Shinobi, those who still live and those who have long since passed yet their names are still spoken with reverence and awe.

Those such as Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha were among the four most powerful Ninja of in all of history, with Hashirama and Madara being the only ones to rival each other's power. Tobirama who, while not having the strength of his brother, was the only Shinobi to master his element of Water to the point he could create an ocean from thin air along with creating numerous Jutsu. Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's wife and a Fuinjutsu Mistress, having become the Kyuubi no Kitsune's first Jinchuuriki.

These four are the ones future generations aspire to be like and surpass in both fame and power. Many have come close to this feat, such as Onoki of Both Scales, the Sandaime Tsuchikage and user of the Dust Style, one of the few living Shinobi to have fought Madara Uchiha and lived. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the student of both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages along with being regarded as the third God of Shinobi. Itachi Uchiha, who was seen as a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, having unlocked and mastered his Sharingan at a young of seven and entering Anbu at age eleven. And finally, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash, who gained great notoriety for his actions during the Third Shinobi War with the use of his Hiraishin Jutsu, earning him the title of "The Fastest Shinobi in History".

These Shinobi and more have all tried to achieve the same power as the Ninja of old, but none have reached that power or fame.

That is until one did, one who surpassed the likes of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and even the legendary Sage of Six Paths. One who's power altered the land around them, that crushed armies that stood against them, one that fought like a demon possessed, one whose name was not spoken in awe and admiration, but in fear and horror.

This person became one of, if the not the most, infamous people alive and the only one worthy to be called a God.

No, not a God… a Devil.

But before they became someone people regarded as a Devil; this person was known simply as Naruko.

Naruko's story is not a joyous one, it is one filled with hardships, pain, suffering, one filled with misery for as long as Naruko could remember.

Naruko was born to civilian woman in the Shinobi village Konoha. Her name was Moka, and to Naruko she was the greatest person in the world and the one she loved the most no matter what. She was the one Naruko would go to for comfort when she was bullied by others or made fun of for having no friends in Konoha. Naruko never knew her father, her mother always said her father was a great man, though if Naruko was honest she never cared to know who her father was. But Naruko was also curious to know who she got her looks from, given she had blonde hair and blue eyes compared to her mother's silver hair and red eyes. The reason Naruko didn't care to know who her father was because while her mother put on a happy front, Naruko wasn't fooled having heard her cry herself to sleep on several occasions.

This in fact made Naruko hate her unknown father for abandoning her mother. While it could have been that her father was dead, Naruko knew he wasn't since if he was, then why didn't her mother just tell her that he was dead or set up some sort of shrine for him. This lead Naruko to guess that her father abandoned her mother before she was born.

Naruko and her mother lived in poverty for her entire childhood, barely having enough food and living in a small rundown one bedroom apartment. But despite all that, Naruko didn't care as long as she had her mother, she was happy. Moka would even read to her to help her fall asleep, one of Naruko's favorite stories was "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which her mother told Naruko that her name was a feminine version of the main characters. She'd always tell Naruko that she was destined to do great things and would achieve many things in the future, along with how she would be proud of her, no matter what. That had been Naruko's dream to become a famous Kunoichi so she can create a better life for her and her mother, though Naruko soon learned that some dreams never come true…

Moka worked as a cleaning lady at a hotel on the outskirts of the village, Naruko would always go with her when she went to work. But one day Moka told Naruko to stay home while she went off to an unknown destination. Of course, Naruko being the curious child she was, followed her mother as she made her way to the clan district of the village. When she arrived at her destination Naruko was confused when her mother stopped outside the Yondaime Hokage's mansion before using the intercom to try and talk to him. Naruko had been too far to hear what was being said, only seeing the Hokage come out and start yelling at her mother for reasons unknown to Naruko at the time. She watched her mother fall to her knees and begged him with tears in her eyes, but all Minato did was slap her across the face before locking the gate behind him leaving her mother there in tears. Naruko didn't know what the Hokage said to her mother that day, but whatever was said it broke something in her mother.

For a week and a half Naruko took care of her mother, trying to cheer her up, but nothing she did could help her mother, who no longer even got out of bed a she simply laid there and cried. It hurt Naruko to seeing her mother like this and made her feel helpless that she could do nothing to get her to smile again or even get up. Finally, after the two weeks had gone by, she had passed on, leaving Naruko alone in the world. She was buried in the cemetery with Naruko being the only one to see her buried, crying tears that refused to stop. Afterwards Naruko returned home and curled up in the middle of the floor in despair knowing she had nothing left, she was alone. But soon Naruko became angry at this and started tearing the apartment apart, throwing things around, doing anything to distract her from the pain, even punching a hole in the wall. Though doing this revealed a hollowed-out portion of the wall.

Inside the hollowed wall Naruko found her mother's diary, when she found it Naruko cried again knowing this was all she had left of her mother. When Naruko opened it, she read what her mother had written and the more Naruko read the more she felt her world fall apart around her.

Her mother had been born into the second wealthiest family in Fire Country, but Moka had always been rebellious to the way her family wanted her to be. She had been groomed to be married to a cousin of the Fire Daimyo, but Moka had refused to marry a man she didn't know or love. While she was being escort to the Capital to meet her future husband, she had been captured by a traveling bandit group, but she had been saved by, at the time Chunin, Minato. It was from there the two had entered in a secret relationship.

Eventually Moka had ran away from home to be with him, having no intention to marry someone twice her age, when her family found out they had disowned her for abandoning her duty. Though while Moka had done this out of love for the man that had saved her, Minato did it out greed being aware Moka came from a rich family and wanted the wealth for himself. He had been with her up to the point Naruko was born, at that point Minato tried using that as a means to legally claim a portion of her wealth for himself, but when he did, he learned she had been disown and it was for nothing. It hadn't been anything to really affect Minato as by then he'd already married Kushina Uzumaki and had children with her, twin girls born six months after Naruko and a boy born a year after.

Given Moka had only ever known the life of a noble so working to support herself and her daughter had been tough. She'd tried going to her family for help, but they had turned their backs on her, telling her to suffer alone, before having her forcibly removed from the property.

She'd worked herself tirelessly in order to support her daughter, but eventually the stress became too much and Moka had gone to man who'd basically destroyed her life and demanded aid for the child he'd sired and abandoned. Instead Minato had slapped her across the face, telling her to stay away from his family and that if she tried coming back, he'd have not only her but Naruko killed if she came back.

Those had been the final entries written in the diary before it ended. Reading all this Naruko felt nothing but pure hatred and rage, a desire for vengeance, a desire for blood…

A desire to kill.

The following two years Naruko survived by any means necessary, whether it was by stealing food from vendors or looking through garbage, with her getting clothes either by stealing them or sewing pieces of fabric together. She was bullied and ridiculed by other for her appearance, usually by children from clans that thought they were better than everyone else. But out of all the clan children, the one that Naruko hated the most was Boruto Namikaze, her half-brother, he bullied her the worse and while she was aware of their relation he wasn't.

But surprisingly Naruko did have friends, even more surprisingly that they were her half-sisters, Rei and Mio Uzumaki, along with the heiress of the Uchiha Clan, Satsuki Uchiha. Naruko wanted nothing more than to hate Rei and Mio for their connection to Minato, for being loved by the entire village while she was hated and bullied. But she couldn't as the girls were the complete opposite of the arrogant, prideful, and hateful Boruto, they never made fun of her or bullied her and surprisingly kind to her. Satsuki was the same, being kind and caring, if a little prideful for being the Uchiha heiress, but Naruko could see past her pride and see the pain she was going through from her clans massacre.

She had also met the girls' mothers, Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. While Naruko was on good terms with Mikoto, at least she thought so, Naruko didn't trust Kushina though, given she didn't know how much the woman was aware of her husband's true nature and until she could see how much Kushina knew, Naruko didn't trust her.

Though even with Rei, Mio, and Satsuki as her friends Naruko's rage still burned brightly. She had a new dream to become known throughout the entire world and gain a reputation that surpasses Minato Namikaze's and whe she does she'll ruin his reputation just like he ruined her mothers. Then Naruko will start ripping apart everything and everyone, if he even was capable of loving someone other than himself, apart and once he has nothing left for her to take and he's been broken mentally, psychically, and spiritually she will rip out his heart.

Once Naruko had turned eight she had tried entering the Academy, only for her to be denied everytime for reasons she didn't know. The truth was Minato didn't want her anywhere near his children, already hating that she was close to his wife and daughters, having signed the paperwork to deny Naruko entry into the Academy. It was out of fear that if Naruko discovered their connection she'd attack his children, specifically Boruto. Truthfully, Naruko likely would have done this if she had to put up with the little sshit for six years.

This had broken Naruko further, along with increasing her hatred of Minato Namikaze to further levels, and she knew she would never get anywhere in Konoha and in the middle of the night she had snuck out with what meager belongings she had left. She had gone in the Forest of Death and it was here that Naruko's luck had begun to turn around.

She had traveled deep into the Forest of Death, not wanting to stick close to the edge where she might be found by any wondering patrols or anyone else that might try taking her back to the village. Though she didn't get far into the forest before a pack of wolves jumped out and surrounded her. Naruko pulled out her kunai, the only weapon she had, and stood against the wolves despite the fear she felt.

Despite the odds Naruko managed to survive longer than most would think when seeing an eight-year-old girl with no training fighting against a pack of wolves twice her size. She'd even managed to get a lucky hit and stab one of the wolves in the neck, but she still received numerous claws raking across her body and bite marks for her troubles, the wolves now wanting revenge for their dead packmate.

Naruko panted in pain and frustration, feeling angry at not being able to do anything to protect herself, and fear that she was possible going to die then and there. But her anger overpowered her fear and Naruko could only think of the sources of her anger.

She was angry at the bastard, Minato Namikaze, for using her mother for his own selfish reasons, then abandoning her when she couldn't give him what he wanted. Angry at all the people who bullied her for simply of how she looked, the clan children who all thought they were better than her when they had everything handed to them their entire lives while she had to fight to survive every day. Angry at her mother's family for turning their backs on her, Moka, when she needed them. And most of all Naruko was angry at herself!

Angry that she was alone, angry that she didn't do more to help her mothers, but what angered Naruko the most was that she was WEAK!

In that moment something in Naruko finally snapped into place and she heard a voice echo.

_"Power… give me more power!"_

Naruko didn't really remember what happened after that only that she unleashed a scream of rage as the wolves jumped at her. But before they could even get close, they just froze in midair before falling to the ground dead, like puppets having their strings cut.

After that Naruko passed out from the pain of her injuries and blood loss, her last conscious being that she didn't want to die. Naruko was unaware that a man had been passing through the area and sensed her power being released and immediately went to where he sensed the power, he was more than familiar with. When he arrived at the source of the power, he saw Naruko in desperate need of medical attention. Knowing she would die if nothing was done, he picked her up, being careful not to aggravate her wounds further, and took her to someone he knew with medical expertise.

After some… _persuasion_, he managed to get his associate, they weren't friends or allies, to heal Naruko. Though while his associate could heal her wounds, she required a blood transfusion, the man offering his own blood knowing his blood is the only one that would be accepted by Naruko's body. His associate hooked up the equipment and the transfusion was completed without an issue, though with some minor… cosmetic changes to Naruko. Of course. the man made sure his associate didn't try taking any samples of his blood not wanting any of his blood getting out into the world. It wasn't long after that Naruko woke up and understandably became defensive after waking up in a strange place with a stranger.

The man calmed her down in a rather aloof manner, the man introduced himself to Naruko saying his name was V… just V no last name or anything. It was then V's associate entered the room and said they were the ones to treat Naruko, given V didn't have much experience in healing besides knowing to deal with minor injuries. V explained he used to be a fighter, much to Naruko's skepticism given his rather weak appearance, but he had long since retired and simply wondered the world searching for a purpose. He just happened to be in the area when he sensed Naruko and took pity on the girl when he saw her condition. V offered to take her home, though Naruko immediately rejected the offer knowing she didn't have a home to go back to and told V everything that happened in her life.

V listened intently to Naruko's story, though she'd swear she saw his eyes flash red and icy blue a few times before returning to their normal dark green. After she finished her story, V took pity on the girl and offered to teach her everything he knew, as considering she now had V's blood flowing through her veins there's a chance, she'll develop some of his powers. Naruko accepted this offer and became V's apprentice, it was also then Naruko was made of aware of the changes to her appearance from the blood transfusion. Her messy blonde hair was now perfectly straight with a few strands sticking up on top of her head, it was also now dual colored with the right side being snow white and left being inky black with a white zigzag streak and a blue outlining. Her eyes were also now dual colored the right being icy blue and the left being dark green with a small narrow slit pupils, similar to a cat, and a teal line descending from her left eye. Finally, she'd lost her lightly tanned skin which was now pale white.

Naruko didn't really mind the change to her appearance as now she no longer looked like the bastard Namikaze.

Since then Naruko trained under V, learning everything he had to teach, mainly focusing on different sword styles and techniques, along with some hand-to-hand combat, and using various types of energy Naruko gained access to thanks to the blood transfusion. It was just after Naruko turned thirteen did she complete her training and surpassed V in all his areas of expertise. This had been both the happiest day in Naruko's life as she had finally completed her training and V had finally revealed his origins to her. It had been shock, for Naruko to learn just who her teacher was and had been, but it didn't change him in her eyes.

After this V left her with a parting gift and a promise the they will meet again one day. So Naruko went out into the Elemental Nations to start making a name for herself and she succeeded, in her travels she took down dozens of groups of bandits, missing-nin, and many others earning her the nickname "The Dark Slayer". Though of course it wasn't until later Naruko earned herself another nickname, while "The Dark Slayer" was said in awe of her power and actions her second nickname was whispered in fear that she'll come for those that say it.

It started when she was hunted down by a group of missing-nin, around twenty high B-Rank low A-Rank ones, that thought they could work together to defeat "The Dark Slayer". But when they saw the revered "Dark Slayer" was just a little girl they all laughed at her, while Naruko prepared to kill the fools. Though she stopped when the idiots began talking about how she was just a pathetic little girl, that she probably wasn't even strong to do what rumors say she has done, and that they'll take her weapons and then take turns raping her until she's broken.

And yes, they said all this to her face.

Once she heard this Naruko smirked at the idiots, right before she ripped them apart and savoring in their screams of agony and despair. When she finished with them Naruko arranged all their bodies in a morbid scene that anyone could discover.

When her handiwork had been discovered, the Ninja that found it immediately released the contents of their stomach before running in the opposite direction screaming in horror at what they had seen. To this day anyone that finds the remains is instantly filled with despair and runs away, no one willing to clean up the mess.

That had been the day Naruko became known as "The Demon of Despair".

For a year Naruko had built up her reputation as a powerful Ninja, not only that but she gathered real combat experience to further prepare her to enact her plan along with waiting for a certain opportunity.

An opportunity that has just been given to her and Naruko didn't hesitate to take it.

*Unknown Location*

Groaning Kushina's eyes fluttered open and immediately found herself in an unknown location. She was sitting in front of a desk with someone sitting in a chair behind the desk, though she couldn't see who it was as they had their back to her, but Kushina guessed it was a girl given the long half-white, half-black hair done up in a ponytail.

Looking around Kushina's eyes widened in recognition as she looked closer at her surroundings. It was an office, one that had seen better days, with the windows either crack or broken, paint chipping off the wall, and five pictures of red haired adults. Kushina recognized this room, considering the number of times she came here as a child.

This was the Uzukage's Office, she was in Uzushiogakure.

Kushina was angered at being back here, never having wanted to set foot in her home village after hearing of its destruction and not wanting to see her clans once proud home in nothing but ruins. And now she had been brought back here against her will by whoever had captured her. Though Kushina didn't let her anger cloud her judgement knowing she's still being held captive by an unknown enemy.

'Okay let's see, I can't feel any of my weapon pouches or my sword obviously they took my weapons, I can't access my Chakra or my Chains meaning they also have a decent amount of knowledge in Fuinjutsu or know how to block a person's Chakra, I also can't seem to get up but can still move my arms, and the fact that they have their back to me shows they're either arrogant that they don't consider me a threat or they took every precaution that I'm no longer a threat.' Kushina thought looking around for anything she might be able to use only to be stopped when her captor spoke

"Don't bother trying to escape, even if you somehow managed to break the Jutsu Shiki I have keeping you seated I have more put up making it so you can't leave this room unless you kill me. Which is very much impossible." Her captor said, her voice sounding somewhat familiar to Kushina, spinning the chair around allowing Kushina to get a good look at them

It was a young girl, likely the same age as her daughters, her attire consisting of a black coat that reached down to her feet and had neon-blue, serpentine patterns and designs, with the three coattails being ragged and tattered at the edges, a black, sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath a midnight blue formal vest, charcoal gray, fingerless gloves, black pants, and dark teal boots with straps. Sitting across her lap was also an O-katana blade with a black sheathe, an ornate bronze guard, white wrappings around the handle, and a blue strap attached to the sheathe.

She couldn't see the girls face which was being covered by a brown, gold-embroidered book with a large "V" insignia on the front. The girl then snapped the book closed and placed it on the desk allowing Kushina to see she was wearing a Jesters mask with a large mocking smile on its face.

"Kushina Uzumaki… tell me how's it feel being back in your home village? Still as great as you remember?" The girl asked mockingly, Kushina not rising to the bait but clenched her fists tightly

"Why did you kidnap me?" Kushina asked, the girl standing up

"Why? Why is but the form following the function of how and how I kidnapped you, I knocked you out." The girl answered, Kushina feeling her eye twitch at the roundabout answer

"Okay… then what happens now?" Asked Kushina

"Well, that fully depends on you Kushina Uzumaki." Said the girl standing up using her O-katana like a walking cane

Walking around the desk the girl stood behind Kushina putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"There are two ways this can end, the first way, I'm sure you'd prefer, is you walk out of here alive and intact, and get to go home to your loving daughters, your lying worthless husband, and your arrogant brat of a son." Said the girl

"Don't insult my family!" Kushina shouted turning her head to glare at the girl only for her to grab Kushina's face and start turning her head farther than it should

"The second way is, you leave here piece by piece with each piece I send to your family and let them panic and worry wondering if you are alive before finally I'll send them your rotting head!" The girl hissed giving Kushina's face a good squeeze before letting go

"Of course, this all depends on what you know. Tell me what do you really know about your husband?" Questioned the girl

"He's my husband, a kind and caring man who loves his family, a great Hokage who protects his village, and-" Kushina was cutoff when the girl threw her head back and laughed loudly

"Oh you poor naïve little girl! You actually believe he cares about you or anyone but himself?! Don't make me laugh, Minato Namikaze is a selfish, greedy bastard that only cares about himself." The girl spat

"Don't talk about Minato that way!" Shouted Kushina glaring at the girl

"Aaah, what's the matter? Does the truth hurt? Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but Namikaze doesn't care about you or your children… well maybe the mini-him he has, but otherwise you and your daughters are just expendable tools that he only keeps around because you benefit him." The girl said

"Liar!" Retorted Kushina whishing more than anything she could wrap her hands around her neck

"Don't believe me? How about proof." Stated the girl pulling out what Kushina recognized as a diary which the girl set on the desk

"Go ahead, read what's inside and know the real type of person Namikaze is." The girl said

"How do I know those aren't just lies you made up?" Retorted Kushina glaring at her

"What would I gain from lying? I honestly don't care if you believe me or not, I planned to kill you anyway if you were aware of the type of person that bastard is. I'm only doing this out of courtesy. So, go ahead and read it, unless of course you're scared to know the truth." Said the girl stepping away with her arms outstretched.

Kushina glared at her while glancing at the diary, wishing she could attack this annoying brat for saying such things about her husband. But she couldn't deny that the girls words did struck something in her. What if there was just a small chance she didn't really know Minato like she thought she did?

Hesitantly Kushina grabbed the diary and opened it up, the beginning were just typical entries that Kushina was able to tell it was previously owned by a civilian, one from a wealthy family. Kushina skipped past most of the pages only stopping when she saw entries mentioning Minato, though when Kushina read them she felt horror, sadness, despair, and heartbreak consume her.

Minato, her husband, the same man that saved her from being kidnapped by Kumo, who accepted her despite being an outsider and a Jinchuuriki. He cheated on her behind her back, both when they were dating and even when they were married and she was pregnant. Not only that, but he was just using the woman, Moka, to get her families wealth even getting her pregnant to legally claim part of it for himself, only to learn Moka had been disowned and he couldn't get her families money. To make it worse, he then abandoned a woman who's life he ruined, leaving her alone to raise her daughter, Naruko, the name reminding Kushina of the orphan girl her daughter befriended. Even worse, when Moka tried going to Minato to demand help he threatened to have her and her daughter, his daughter, killed if she came back.

That was the last entry with the rest being blank. Kushina covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, she wanted to deny it was true, that these were just lies, but she knew they were true. She remembered Minato, when he was still a Chunin, having gone on a mission to save a noblewoman kidnapped by bandits. What's worse Kushina had seen the woman around the village years ago always with a little girl, a little girl… with blonde hair… and blue eyes… exactly like Minato's.

'Oh Kami…' Kushina thought looking at the masked girl

The girl reached up and took her mask off revealing Naruko with tears falling from her dual colored eyes staring at Kushina blankly.

"You're Naruko." Kushina muttered

"Yes. Your husband destroyed my mothers life for his own damn greed and when she went to him for help he threatened to kill us both. Do you wanna know what happened after?" Naruko asked rhetorically, Kushina shaking her head not wanting to hear this

"She just stayed in bed and cried. She didn't eat, sleep, nothing. For two weeks I had to watch the only person I ever loved waste away and I could do nothing, and then I had to watch her be buried alone. That's when I found her diary and learned the truth, her life was ruined by that bastard Minato Namikaze!" Naruko roared in Kushina's face her eyes glowing red

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Kushina feeling her world shattering around her

"So you know who's responsible for when I kill every man, woman, and child in Konoha." Answered Naruko, Kushina's head snapping looking at her in shock

"You-you can't do that! You can't blame the actions of-of-of… him on the entire village! There are innocent people there!" Kushina protested, Naruko laughing mockingly

"Innocent? Nobody in that village is innocent, they're just as guilty as him! Everyday of my life, people looked down on and bullied me for the way my mother and I lived, then it was how I looked when I had to resort to searching through garbage for food and scraps to make clothes! Everyday I fought and clawed to survive, and I was made fun of for it and bullied by those damn Clan children including your son! Now it's their turn to know what it's like having to fight to survive." Said Naruko, Kushina shocked her son was among those that bullied Naruko

Rei and Mio would tell her of how their friend Naruko was bullied by the other children but she never thought her son would be part of it.

Looking into Naruko's eyes, Kushina could see nothing but a deep-seated rage, hatred, vengeance, and bloodlust. But beneath it all she could see the pain and misery that she has experienced, Kushina saw Naruko was broken.

And all because of Minato and the village that took everything from her.

"What happens now?" Kushina asked lowly

"Like I said, you have two choices. You can leave here alive to see your daughters again, or if you still choose to side with Namikaze then you'll die." Said Naruko

"And what about Rei and Mio? They were your friends, what if they side with… him?" Kushina asked, Naruko's expression hardening

"Then they'll die like everyone else that gets in my way." Stated Naruko coldly

She didn't care if they were kind to her, no one would get in the way of her revenge, no one.

"Make no mistake, I'm only even making you this offer out the past kindness they showed me, I'm not your friend, your ally, nor their sister. This is just me repaying a debt, nothing more nothing less." Naruko said

The only ones she might care about in Konoha were Mikoto and Satsuki, and that's only because Satsuki understands the same pain Naruko's experienced and Mikoto reminds her of her mother, willing to do anything to protect and raise her daughter.

'Minato, you damn bastard, what have you done?' Kushina wondered looking at the girl in sadness knowing all the pain and misery she's experienced are because of her husb- no, she can't even think of Minato as her husband or even the same man she knew, if that man even existed

"So, what's it gonna be? Are you walking out here alive or carried out piece by piece?" Naruko asked holding up her sheathed sword flicking it up a little

No matter what happens or who gets in her way the Devil will get her due.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko is Minato's daughter born from an affair and then her and her mother were abandoned when they no longer were useful to him. Now Naruko is getting ready for revenge after training under the mysterious V (anyone who's played DMC 5 should know who he is) and gaining access to all his power, also Naruko's titles are hints to where her powers originate from one of them is rather obvious and the other you'd have think on it, "The Demon of Despair". So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing some fallout of Kushina learning the truth of what kind of person Minato really is, along with Naruko getting some well earned vengeance. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Kushina stepped through the gate as she walked to her… to the Hokage's manor.

'It's not my home, it was just a gilded cage.' Kushina thought darkly

She didn't sense her daughters or Boruto inside, only _him._ That was good as Kushina didn't want Rei or Mio to see what she was about to do.

Entering the manor Kushina saw Minato come out of the kitchen looking relieved to see her, whether it was real or fake Kushina didn't know or care for that matter.

"Kushina, thank Kami. I was so worried when you didn't report in and I couldn't feel the Hiraishin Seal on you." Minato said

'Right I'll have to remove that along with checking Rei and Mio if they have ones.' Thought Kushina looking at Minato blankly

Really it was taking every ounce of self-control Kushina had, which was surprisingly a lot given her well known temper, to not just impale him on her Chakra Chains. The only thing stopping her was that Kushina knew she wasn't the one who was going to end Minato's life.

That right belongs to Naruko alone.

"I know." Kushina stated tonelessly, Minato looking at her confused by what she meant

"Know what? Are you feeling alright?" Asked Minato walking up and placing his hand on her forehead only for Kushina to smack his hand away much to the Hokage's surprise

"About Naruko, about Moka, about what you did to her to satisfy your own greed, I also know what you planned to do to Mikoto and Satsuki." Said Kushina, Minato paling with each word she said

'How does she know any of this?! She was never supposed to know any of this?! How?!' Minato thought freaking out of how Kushina knew several of his secrets, even worse his plans for Mikoto and Satsuki

After the Uchiha Massacre it had been Minato's plan to use Mikoto and Satsuki to breed a new Uchiha Clan loyal to him, with Minato giving Satsuki to his son Boruto to used as he see fits and Minato himself taking Mikoto. Whether the two agreed to this wasn't something Minato care about and neither did Boruto when Minato told him, only caring that he'd get to have Satsuki's sexy body to himself.

Before Minato could try and come up with a lie he was suddenly restrained by Kushina's Chakra Chains and felt his Chakra being sealed away leaving him completely vulnerable.

"Ku-Kushina, please let me explain. I swear you'll understand." Minato pleaded, Kushina cracking her knuckles

"You cheated on me, used an innocent woman and ruined her life, threatened to have her and her daughter killed when she demanded you're help for what you did, destroyed an innocent girls life and turned her into a monster, and you planned to turn my best friend and her daughter into sex slaves for yourself and your son. No, there's nothing left to say." Said Kushina before burying her fist in Minato's stomach making the man cough up spittle and blood

For a solid thirty minutes Kushina mercilessly beat Minato, breaking his bones, knocking out several teeth, and smashing his head against the wall repeatedly. She was releasing all the pent up anger, sadness, and rage that had been building up since the moment she learned about Minato's secrets.

Kushina never thought she could hate someone as much as she hated the masked man that had attacked her during her daughter's birth, resulting in Rei and Mio becoming the Jinchuuriki for the two halves of the Kyuubi, while Kushina had some of the fox's Chakra sealed in her to survive the unsealing. However she was proven wrong, she now hated Minato far more than that masked bastard.

Finally Kushina stepped back panting in anger, brushing her hair out of her face and looked at Minato's beaten, barely conscious form.

"Consider this a divorce." Kushina said delivering a final uppercut that knocked Minato into blissful unconsciousness

Releasing him from her chains, Kushina knelt down beside and placed her hand on his forehead. Upon removing her hand, a seal was shown inscribed on Minato's forehead, it was a rather unique memory seal one that locked away all memories of any Uzumaki Jutsu and Fuinjutsu that Minato knew and prevents him from relearning them. It was a seal her clan created for members that marry outside of the clan, and to be used for occasions such as this.

Standing up Kushina moved to pack her and her daughters' belongings but stopped and turned back around before proceeding to kick Minato right between the legs, while also channeling the Kyuubi's Chakra into her kick for good measure.

'I'm not letting you ruin the lives of anymore women or reproduce more than you already have.' Kushina swore mentally

With that done Kushina went upstairs and began sealing away all her belongings, doing the same with daughters. Once that was done she went down to the Jutsu Library and sealing away all the Uzumaki Scrolls along with the ones that weren't, including the Hiraishin and Rasengan.

She wasn't letting anyone in this village of lies and hypocrisy get their hands on any of her clans belongings.

When she had everything sealed away Kushina left the manor and went to go find her daughters along with Mikoto and Satsuki, not risking any of them staying in Konoha a second longer.

Luckily Kushina found them at the Uchiha Compound with the two female Uchiha. Entering the Clan Heads home, Kushina found Mikoto in the kitchen who looked up surprised at seeing Kushina and her rather haggard appearance.

"Kushina? What're you doing here? Are you alright?" Mikoto asked seeing Kushina's appearance

"No time to explain. Listen Mikoto just seal away all of your and Satsuki's belongings, along with all the Jutsu Scrolls in the Uchiha Library." Said Kushina wanting to get out of the village before Minato woke up

"What? What're you talking about? Why do I need to-"

"Mikoto, you just have to trust me. I swear I will explain everything later but right now you, me, Rei, Mio, and Satsuki, we all need to get out of Konoha now. Go!" Kushina ordered, Mikoto jumping slightly at Kushina's raised voice

While still confused and worried, and even a little afraid, Mikoto went to as Kushina said, knowing her friend wouldn't act like this unless it was urgent.

When Mikoto left to do a she said, Kushina went out back where she found her daughters and Satsuki in a three-way spar.

Despite being only sixteen-years-old, the three were already showing to be great beauties as they grew older, with both of her daughters inheriting her red hair with Rei also getting her purple eyes while Mio had pink eyes, along with Satsuki looking a lot like how Mikoto did at her age. Rei left her long red hair flowing freely as it went down to her waist and having a curvaceous yet strong figure, mile long legs, a perfect heart shaped ass, and large D-cup breasts. Her attire consisted of black kunoichi sandals, black legging that stopped above her knees, a tight dark red tank top that showed a healthy amount of cleavage, and a black jacket that stopped above her ribs and had the Uzumaki spiral on the back.

Mio had her red hair tied up in pigtails, while also having a figure similar to Rei's with the only difference being that her breasts looked bigger than her twin sister's. What she wore was a pair of black kunoichi sandals, a black skirt with red edging that stopped at the midthigh, a tight short sleeve black V-neck displaying some cleavage with the Uzumaki swirl on the right sleeve, and dark red fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows.

Finally, Satsuki had long black hair with a blue tint tied into a ponytail with bangs framing her face and obsidian black eyes, while wearing a black sleeveless battle kimono with white trimming and the Uchiha fan on the back that did nothing to hide her ample D-cup breasts, black form-fitting pants the hugged her shapely rear, and black shinobi sandals.

Safe to say all three had their fair share of admirers, both male and female.

"Girls!" Kushina called out getting them to stop their sparring

"Kaa-chan!" Rei and Mio shouted excitedly, Satsuki having a small smile, as they ran over to her

Kushina gave a strained smile as she hugged her daughters.

"Hey, it's good to see you girls again. But listen I don't have to explain but we have to go no. You and Mikoto as well Satsuki." Kushina said, the three looking at her confused at her behavior

"What do you mean Kaa-chan?" Mio asked tilting her head

"No time. Look I just need you three to trust me on this, please can you do that." Said Kushina with pleading eyes

While still confused by this the girls nodded trusting Kushina knew what she was doing.

Not a moment later Mikoto came out having finished sealing everything away.

"Alright, let's go." Kushina said motioning them to follow her

'What's got Kushina acting like this?' Wondered Mikoto looking at her friend

While Mikoto knew Kushina was never the most level-headed of people, preferring action over talking, she's never seen her acting this erratically.

Kushina lead them out of the village, being sure none of them were seen as they left, and to the spot where Naruko was waiting. She was actually surprised to find the dual haired girl still there her sword in one hand and her book in the other.

"You're still here." Kushina stated having half-expected her to leave them to escape on there own rather than actually help them

"I still have some business to attend to in the Land of Fire, if I didn't then I would have already left this damn country." Naruko retorted as she pocketed her book and drew Yamato.

"Kaa-chan, who is this?" Asked Rei, while looking at Naruko suspiciously since she didn't recognize her with her new appearance.

"She's part of what I'll explain later." Kushina replied

Naruko slashed Yamato through the air twice leaving two intersecting glowing lines that then expanded into a portal of black and purple energy. This shocked the group, besides Kushina who'd already seen Naruko do this before to get them from Uzushio back to Konoha.

"This'll take you to Demon Country, the Priestess there owes me a favor and has granted you all citizenship in her country." Naruko said motioning them to enter the portal

"Thank you." Kushina said, Naruko looking at her coldly

"Like I said, I'm repaying a past kindness, nothing more nothing less." Said Naruko walking past them and creating another portal

"Hey wait!" Rei said reaching to grab her and get some answers but she was to late as Naruko entered the second portal which closed behind her

"Rei come on." Said Kushina motioning her daughter to enter the portal

Frowning at having only more questions the group entered the portal which immediately closed behind them once they were all through.

*With Naruko*

Naruko exited her portal appearing not far from a large compound with a giant manor within.

"The Shuzen family home." Naruko said to herself glaring at the compound along with the people within

The Shuzen family was her mother's family, until they tossed her aside for not being the perfect little doll they wanted her to be, even when she needed them the most. Now it's time for them to get what's coming, every last one of them.

'Oh lucky me, it seems the Daimyo's family is here as well.' Thought Naruko smirking wickedly when she saw the samurai, which she recognized as being among the Fire Daimyo's guards, patrolling the grounds

Naruko had only heard rumors that one of her mother's sisters had married the Daimyo's cousin in her place, apparently those rumors were true. How lucky for her, but very unlucky for the people inside.

This just made things easier for her as it saved her the trouble of sneaking into the Fire Capital to kill them.

"Now to make sure none of them can try and escape. Jutsu Shiki: Barrier." Naruko said placing her hand on the ground causing purple runes to spread across the ground surrounding the compound

Her Jutsu Shiki: Barrier will insure no one will be able to escape the compound and no one will be able to enter.

"Let the slaughter begin." Said Naruko stepping through the barrier and walked towards the compound

The samurai took notice of her once she was close enough and instantly went on guard.

"Halt! You are trespassing on Shuzen Family Ground leave now or-"

*CLICK*

The samurai didn't get to finish speaking before Naruko unsheathed Yamato a little before returning it with a click. All the samurai stood with wide eyes as Naruko walked passed them.

"Judgement Cut." Naruko whispered

Instantly the samurai screamed in agony as they were covered in a cone shape distortion while several sword slashes appeared all around them cutting through their bodies. When the distortion vanished the samurai fell over dead with blood exploding from their bodies.

Walking up to the gates Naruko smirked before jumping high into the air seeing two guards on the other side. They only had a second to see her shadow over them before Naruko descended on them with blade drawn and their heads were separated from their shoulders. Turning quickly Naruko saw a gardener look in horror at what just happened, acting quickly Naruko appeared in front of the woman and cut her across the chest as she fell over dead.

This continued for several moments Naruko killing guards and staff alike without remorse, not giving any of them time to defend themselves or escape.

She never intended for this to be a fight between her and them, this was going to be a massacre.

Soon everyone outside the manor was dead, walking up to the front door Naruko kicked the doors open and stalked inside looking around. Searching the manor Naruko frowned when she couldn't find anyone but the maids and butlers cowering in rooms, all of whom she cut down as well.

'Where are they?' Naruko though stretching out her sensing ability to find where they're hiding

She located them moments later and sensed they were beneath the manor, either in a basement or lower sublevels.

'Hm, there's likely a panic room in the event the manor is ever attacked. Shame that same panic room will now be their tomb.' Thought Naruko before going down the steps to the lower levels.

Entering the bottom level of the manor, Naruko stood in front of a large vault door with a camera above it, likely showing the people within who was standing outside.

Smirking Naruko waved mockingly at the camera and dragged her thumb across her throat, her message clear as day. Just then she heard a crackling sound from a speaker followed by a voice.

_"You won't get away with this, the Daimyo will have your head for this attack! You will pay for daring to attack the Shuzen family!"_

Naruko didn't know who it was that spoke, and quite honestly didn't care, but she felt humoring her soon to be victims.

"In case you didn't notice, I've killed all you guards, your employees, everyone except you all hiding behind this door like cowards. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised, anyone who abandons their own flesh and blood are expected to be worthless cowards!" Naruko said

_"I don't what you're talking about, all of my family is safe in here! And you can't get in, this vault was built to withstand any Ninja technique thrown at it."_

"Oh really?! Cause from what I know you had another daughter, Moka!" Shouted Naruko

_"That failure is no daughter of mine! She was a failure for daring to disobey her family and run off with that fool Namikaze, being to blind and stupid to see he was manipulating her! The only good thing she ever did for this family was dying so as to never bring shame to us ever again! Her and her bastard child that's hopefully dead as well!"_

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as Naruko clenched her fists glaring at the door. Raising her hands together as a dark colored sphere gathered in her palms.

"Evil Explosion!" Naruko shouted firing a powerful dark beam from her hands at the door

While the vault door had been built to handle powerful Jutsu, Naruko wasn't using a Jutsu or Chakra, she's using Darkness Magic, made only stronger by her anger that insults directed at her mother.

You can insult, you can bully her, you can even beat her within an inch of her life, but the one thing no one ever did was insult. Her. Mother!

The attack blasted through the door like tissue paper, much to the shock and fear of the people within.

Looking in the vault Naruko saw her mother's former family, her parents, Issa and Gyokuro Shuzen, her two sisters, Ririko and Yukari, and one brother, Tsukune, along with who she guessed was her ex-fiancée and the rest of the Daimyo's family.

'And what's this, the Daimyo himself!' Naruko thought mentally grinning like the Cheshire cat not expecting to see the Daimyo here

This just keeps getting better and better.

Naruko took a special type of joy at seeing them shaking in fear after her little display. Though she zeroed in on Issa who was closest to the intercom and the one who insulted her mother.

Faster than any of them could see Naruko appeared in front of Issa and to everyone's horror punched a hole straight through his stomach and grabbed his spine. Issa doubled over in agony while blood dripped from his mouth from the hole in his stomach and having his spine being grabbed.

"No one. Insults. My. Mother!" Naruko hissed in his ear low enough for only him to hear, while Issa's eyes widened in shock

"Y-you…" Issa said in horror realizing who this was

"Yeah. Me. I'm Moka's daughter and this… well this is just good old fashion revenge!" Said Naruko before tearing part of Issa's spine out while the man fell over dead while the others screamed in horror at the brutality

Turning towards them Naruko saw them flinch and back away from her only to realize they were now trapped, with Naruko standing between them and the entrance.

"Now then, who's next?" Naruko asked rhetorically smiling darkly

"Wa-wait please! Have mercy!" Begged Gyokuro

"Sorry, all outta mercy." Stated Naruko drawing Yamato and prepared to bring it down on them

"Please don't I'm pregnant!" Ririko revealed, Naruko stopping her attack

"What did you say?" Demanded Naruko in deathly calm voice

"I'm pregnant, please whatever your problem with us are, my baby is innocent." Pleaded Ririko, Naruko remaining silent

Though while she appeared calm on the outside, on the inside was a different story.

'Innocent? Innocent? Innocent?! INNOCENT?! **INNOCENT?!'** Naruko raged mentally

This bitch dared to claim that any of them were innocent?! That she was innocent?! Her mother was innocent but did that stop them from throwing her out on the streets when she asked for help?!

NO!

Her mothers siblings were no better when she came asking for help, laughing and mocking her for being a "stupid little girl" and didn't do anything to help her. No, none of them were innocent and none of them were going to live past today.

Lowering Yamato, Naruko stepped aside acting as if she was allowing Ririko to leave.

"Thank you." Ririko said walking forward ignoring the betrayed and angry looks from her family and husband

Naruko didn't say anything as Ririko walked passed her, moving slowly in case Naruko suddenly changed her mind. It was only when her back was fully turn towards Naruko did the dual haired girl strike and drove her sword straight through her stomach. Naruko looked at her "aunt" giving the would-be mother a moment to process what just happened, it didn't like long before she screamed in horror and agony at what just happened. Though her screams were cut short when Naruko decapitated the woman.

"None of you are innocent." Naruko stated as she moved to kill the rest of them

*Later*

Standing outside the Shuzen compound Naruko gazed out the now empty manor feeling satisfied with having completed one part of her vengeance. Going through several hand patterns Naruko created three magic circles on either side of the compound along with one above and one below.

"Amaterasu: Formula 100." Naruko said activating the spell creating a massive explosion that engulfed the compound along with the surrounding area, Naruko standing just outside the blast range

All that was left of the compound was a giant crater. With that done Naruko just had one thing left to do before she leaves.

Make sure people know who did this, especially the bastard Namikaze.

*Demon Country*

After the five had arrived in Demon Country they had been escorted to meet the Priestess Shion who, true to Naruko's word, allowed them to stay in Demon Country, even giving them a large home close to her compound and big enough to house all of them.

Once they had gotten settled in, Mikoto and the girls demanded answers from Kushina, which they got as Kushina told them everything Naruko had revealed to her about Minato's true self, how he used Moka before abandoning her and Naruko, threatening to have them killed, and what he planned for Mikoto and Satsuki.

It had been a shock to say the least, with Mikoto angered at what Minato had planned for her and Satsuki, the younger Uchiha was equally as mad as her mother while remembering all the times she had to deal with Boruto leering at her or trying to touch her. Both swore if they ever saw either of them, they'll beat them within an inch of their miserable lives.

Rei and Mio took it the hardest, to hear the father they looked up to was really a greedy, selfish, hypocritical monster shook them to their cores. Even more to learn they had a half-sister, with said half-sister being the girl they befriended when they were younger, though in hindsight it should have been obvious given Naruko had the same hair and eye color as Minato.

What's more was that same Naruko was the girl they had seen only moments ago, only completely different and darker, much darker.

"What… happened to Naruko, Kaa-chan?" Rei asked unable to think of anything else to say

"I don't know." Answered Kushina having no clue what Naruko had done in the years since she left Konoha, only knowing whatever it was, changed her from a loner little girl into something else

Whatever happened it made them all worried of what will happen in the coming days.

*Timeskip-Ten Days*

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

'Damnit all to fucking hell! How could things have gotten so bad?!' Minato mentally ranted gripping his head.

First Kushina comes home and reveals she knew about that bitch Moka and her stupid brat, along with his plans for Mikoto and Satsuki, then proceeds to beat the shit out of him until he fell unconscious. When he had finally woken up, Minato had discovered that all of his knowledge on Fuinjutsu was gone along with most of his Jutsu, his entire Jutsu library was gone also, as well as all of Kushina, Rei, and Mio's belongings.

This lead to Minato immediately sending out an entire squad of Anbu to the Uchiha Compound only to find that it was now empty as well. This angered Minato as not only did he lose the majority of his Jutsu arsenal and all of his knowledge on Fuinjutsu, but also the last of the Uchiha Clan as well. His angered only increased further when Jiraiya told him that Kushina had put a memory seal on him, locking away all of his knowledge on Uzumaki Jutsu and Fuinjutsu; what's worse was that he couldn't relearn any of it as whenever he tried his body wouldn't work right. Then to add further insult to injury, the seal couldn't even be removed as Jiraiya told him any attempt at tampering with the seal would result in him being rendered permanently braindead.

But that wasn't the end of it however, when he tried taking Tobirama's version of the Hiraishin, as Minato's improved version had Uzumaki Fuinjutsu involved leading to the loss of his most useful Jutsu, only to discover it along with the rest of the Senju assets had been stolen from the Senju Compound while the Forbidden Scroll was stolen from the Hokage's Tower, thus robbing Minato of ever relearning the Hiraishin. That wasn't the end of it either however, as Minato then got a report saying the Uzumaki Mask Shrine had also been cleared out as well.

Finally to finish it all up, not even a day later Minato got word the entire Shuzen family along with the Daimyo and his family were killed while visiting the Shuzen family manor, with only a massive crater being left behind along with a message carved into the ground.

_A shame you'll never get the money you desired so much._

That's when it all clicked for Minato who was responsible for all his problems.

'That stupid little bastard Naruko!' Thought Minato enraged

It wasn't that hard to realize Naruko was somehow responsible for all this, Kushina learning the truth, the loss of all the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju Clans' assets, as well as the death of the Shuzen family and Daimyo. He didn't know how, but he just knew that she was responsible for it all.

Minato knew he should have just killed that worthless brat after her mother finally died, but he didn't because what did he have to fear from some orphan that nobody cared about. He was the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, nobody could touch him!

Now everything he's worked for is falling apart, he was getting messages from the other Kage and Daimyos who were demanding answers on what was going on; all of them were in an uproar that a Daimyo was assassinated with the other Daimyos being obviously fearful of being targeted next. What's worse is Minato couldn't even tell anyone just who was responsible, out of fear that they'll blame him for Naruko's actions and given he's nowhere near as strong as he once was and with the loss of the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans, as well as the Kyuubi, there's no doubt Konoha would be destroyed. But Minato could put Naruko in the Bingo Book with an S-Rank and kill on sight order, he also told Jiraiya, the only other person who knew about Naruko, to have his spy network looking for the brat and to kill her if he ever found her, by any means necessary.

'Or better yet bring her back here alive so I can show the bastard what happens to those that cross me!' Minato thought rather deranged

The last problem was the power vacuum created with the Daimyo's death along with his entire family, leaving no heir to the Daimyo position and everyone trying to take as much power as they could and all of this because of that worthless brat, with Minato not even realizing, or caring, that this all started because of his own greed and selfish desires.

Yes, he'll make Naruko suffer for all this and then everyone will know nobody crosses the Yellow Flash and lives.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Kushina has taken back all the Uzumaki assets, with Mikoto taking all the Uchiha assets, and Naruko taking the Senju assets off screen, with having sent the Uzumaki and Uchiha families to the Land of Demons. With Naruko then going and slaughtering not only her mother's family in revenge for tossing her aside, but also the Daimyo and his family creating a power vacuum within Fire Country, which will have far reaching consequences. Finally we have a small timeskip with Minato going mad over what's happened and all the new problems he has to deal with. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
